


Too Late

by WastelanderCamo



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastelanderCamo/pseuds/WastelanderCamo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late, and they're tired. What's a little mutual masturbation between friends, really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

It was late. He was tired. They were both tired. They had started in Concord, grabbing scrap and garbage to trade in Starlight. They traded for food and actual, useful supplies in Starlight and then traveled. No. Marched. Forced March. To Railroad HQ to get even MORE heavy things, then dropping off supplies to Ticonderoga, then down the coastline toward Mercer. Finally it had gotten too late, the load too heavy. They found a half collapsed house with a mattress tossed up on half of the upper floor. There was no stairway, he ended up boosting her up and then she dragged him and their packs behind. It was late, they were too tired to set a watch. She had strung up some cans on a chain in the window – that’s why she kept those- They threw down some mines and curled up on the twin mattress Railroad style. His arm under the thin straw pillow and her head. It was too late, and he was too tired to move his other arm from where it settled across her hip. One of her hands was folded up near her chest, her other was up, her fingers curled lightly around his forearm. 

It was too late. They were too tired. So when his pleasant dream woke him up in the night with his hand down the front of her fatigues and her hips bucked and she moaned, he was too tired to stop. It was late, and he was too tired to move away as her hand reached behind her and tugged open the buttons of his fly. He was too tired to stop the groan that escaped his lips. It was too late, and he was too tired to stop her when she turned over. He was too tired so he nestled his head under hers, moaning into her shoulder as she whimpered in his ear as his fingers slipped inside her and her grip tightened, palm slick with a lick of her saliva. It was too late, and he was too tired to push away her knee as it settled on his hip, pulling them closer together as their panting grew louder. It was too late, he was too tired to tell her to be quiet when his fingers found that spot inside her, silencing her with his mouth as he spilled himself into her hand.

It had been so late, and they were so tired the sun was high when he woke up. Sometime during the night they had untangled from each other. She was half off the mattress but flat on her back, her face tossed away from him. He was still curled on his side, somehow tucked back into his pants. He did up the buttons, cursing at how stiff the fabric was now. He would have to change before she woke up. Luckily he had a spare. Or three. He stood and took a few steps forward into the light.

“Mines” Her sleepy voice rose from the bed to remind him. He looked down. There was a frag mine right next to his foot. There was another one, close by. Too close. And another. And again, all around them.

“If these had been set off last night, you realize we would have lost more than a couple of toes. There wouldn’t have been an us anymore” He was aching everywhere, his legs, his back, his shoulders, his chest. By the way she slowly sat up and stretched she felt the same way.

“It was too late,” She rolled her shoulders back, reaching for her canteen, “We were tired”

**Author's Note:**

> Always with these kids and the "the words we couldn't say" bullshit. *shakes fist*
> 
> It makes me unreasonably happy to see people reacting to my work. If you like it, let me know!


End file.
